


Be Mine

by SSAHotchsWife



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Language, Maybe it's a touch angsty, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day Fluff, but nothing serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAHotchsWife/pseuds/SSAHotchsWife
Summary: A misunderstanding after a Christmas party hookup leads to agony and heartbreak. A St. Valentine's miracle may be necessary for Aaron Hotchner to fix his mistake.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Reader, Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Valentine's fic that starts at Christmas, so do with that what you will. Happy V-day, everyone!

Holidays are a scam. Valentine’s Day was an especially crappy holiday. Created by big greeting card companies to make money and celebrate the people you love with a disgusting display of capitalism. Of course, this was a thought you now kept to yourself since the last time you’d talked about it with people Morgan and Penelope had looked ready to commit you. It wasn’t that you had an innate problem with people celebrating their love and respect for one another, but it just didn’t seem to make sense why people would pick one day out of the year to showcase their love and then treat each other like shit for the rest of the year. There was also the fact that you were single and a cynic, but you chose to ignore those parts.

Growing up, holidays hadn’t been something that your family paid much attention to. Your dad left when you and your sister were young and your mother had to work most nights to support you, so holidays were often spent with you and your sister parked in front of the tv with a frozen dinner. After joining the team you quickly realized this was not a group of people that let anyone feel alone.

Holidays spent with the team were everything you’d always wanted as a girl growing up, until Christmas a couple of months ago. Most of the team had spent Christmas Eve with their families, but on Christmas day Penelope, Spencer, JJ, Will, Emily, Rossi, and you had spent the day together at Rossi’s mansion. Morgan had been with family in Chicago and Aaron was supposed to be spending the day with Jack. When he turned up alone at Rossi’s around noon everyone was concerned, but he didn’t seem to want to talk about it. You’d watched him throughout the day throwback more spiked eggnog than you would have thought Aaron would drink. Rossi’s annual Christmas bash began around dinner time, and Aaron seemed to have slipped away in the crowd. After going looking for him you found him in Rossi’s study leaning back against the desk, all alone looking down at the glass of whiskey in his hand.

“I thought I might find you here.” You said.

“I needed to get away for a minute.”

“Dave’s friends really know how to gather, huh?” He chuckled watching as you stopped next to him, leaning against the desk as well. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Why should anything be wrong?” He asked, clearly attempting to be casual but avoiding your eyes.

“Aaron,” You said. “You’re here, with a bunch of your drunk coworkers, on Christmas night. What happened with Jack?” You might have felt a little bad about being so blunt if it were anyone but Aaron. Ever since you first met conversation had been easy between you, he was probably your best friend on the team.

“When Haley said we were spending Christmas with her parents, she meant she and Jack were. Not me.” Your heart cracked a little at how broken his voice sounded. He took a deep sip of the amber whiskey in his glass. “Apparently I get New Year’s with him.”

“I’m sorry, Aaron.”

“It’s not your fault.” You knew it wasn’t, but that didn’t make it any easier to see him in so much pain. It was a struggle not to speak your mind about Haley, or the way she treated Aaron, especially following the separation and divorce.

Taking a moment to just look at the dark-haired man next to you, you felt the familiar rush of butterflies in your stomach that took flight when he was this close to you. You’d successfully ignored your feelings for him for two years now, knowing that admitting any kind of feeling further than friendship for Aaron Hotchner would only bring rejection, pain, and the need to clean up your resume and go on job hunts. It was hard, too hard, to pretend like every time he was near you didn’t want to kiss him, hold him, love him. You wanted all of those things and more. You wanted everything he was willing to offer you, but it seemed like the only thing Aaron was willing to give you was friendship. So, you’d take it. You’d grin and bear the pain of not having him in every way you wanted if it meant you could have him at all.

“You should get back to the party,” He said quietly as you looked back down at the glass of wine in your hand. “I’m sure they’re missing you.”

“No more than they’re missing you,” You turned to find him watching you with a strange expression that you couldn’t quite place. “What?”

“You look beautiful tonight, (y/n),” Aaron’s voice was quiet, and you felt yourself blush furiously at his words and the intensity of his eyes on you. You knew you should say something, your brain was screaming at you to open your mouth and say something witty back, but god getting lost in those dark eyes was way too easy for you. Words were escaping you as he took your wine glass and placed it on the desk next to his glass of alcohol.

A breath passed between you before you started to lean in, fully aware that Aaron was also moving closer to you. He stopped a fraction of an inch away from your lips, his eyes searching your face briefly before Aaron leaned in fully and kissed you. It was a soft kiss, a brush of his lips on yours, his hand held your cheek to angle your face towards his.

“Tell me to stop,” He whispered against your lips. “Tell me to stop and I will, we’ll never mention this again.”

“Kiss me, Aaron,” You breathed out.

This time, when he pressed his lips against yours, a gasp rocked out of your mouth. The kiss was fierce, passionate, a clash of lips and tongues and teeth. You felt him stand next to you, pulling you up with him. Automatically your hands gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him closer to you. You were stood on your tip toes, kissing your boss like it was the end of the world, and you wouldn’t have had it any other way. Aaron groaned into your mouth as you slid your hands up and down his chest. Even the thought of having him this close to you had you soaking in your core. Goosebumps erupted on your skin as his hands slid up under your sweater, slowly pushing it up your torso. Frustrated by the slowness, you pulled your sweater up and over your head.

“So eager,” Aaron murmured with a smile, holding your hand and leaning back to look at you. “And so beautiful.” He watched as you reached both arms behind you and undid the clasp of your bra, sliding it down your arms and discarding it next to your sweater on the ground.

Almost immediately his hands replaced the cups of your bra, holding your breasts gently yet firmly. A shiver ran through you as his thumbs brushed over your nipples, you elicited a squeak as he pinched your nipples. Aaron grinned, looking up from your breasts at you, and leaned over to take one nipple into his mouth.

“Oh god,” You moaned quietly, not wanting to alert any passersby of your current situation.

Aaron switched to the other nipple, his right hand brushing down your body to feel your aching center beneath your skirt. He let out a grunt of displeasure when his hand was met with the stretchy material of your tights. Lifting his head from your breast he kissed the soft spot beneath your ear.

“Aaron,” You gasped out as his hands ripped the crotch of your tights, leaving a wide hole for him to slip his hand through. You knew he was strong, but this obvious display of his strength sent liquid heat flowing through your core. It was so hot you couldn’t even be mad that this pair of tights was now ruined. “God.” You groaned, gripping his shoulders as he pushed aside the thong you were wearing and plunged two fingers deep into you.

Moan after moan flew out of your mouth as Aaron pumped his fingers in and out of you, his thumb circling deliciously on your clit. His mouth trailed kisses down your neck as his fingers brought you to the edge of insanity.

“I want you to come, (y/n),” Aaron growled in your ear, the sensation of it mixing with the feel of his fingers inside you sending you hurting over that edge. Your head tipped back in ecstasy as your walls clenched down around his finger in orgasm. “This is going to be quick now.” He whispered in your ear, pulling his fingers out of you and spinning you around.

The feeling of cold wood hit your skin and sent a cascade of goosebumps rushing down your skin as Aaron bent you over Rossi’s desk, flipping your skirt up over your ass. Hearing the unmistakable sound of a belt being unbuckled, you propped yourself up on your elbows and looked over your shoulder to see Aaron freeing the length of his cock from his trousers. The sight of the thick length of him causing fresh wetness to flood your slit. The fact that this was actually happening couldn’t seem to connect in your brain, after so long of wanting him and waiting for him Aaron was finally about to fuck you like you knew he could. It only took him a few moments to grab a condom from the bottom of the jar of pens on the desk and slip it onto his cock. You tried not to think about the fact that Rossi kept condoms on his desk for moments like this.

“Fuck,” Aaron groaned as he sunk deep into you. “Your pussy feels so good and so tight around me, (y/n).”

You knew he was talking, but when he started pumping his cock in and out of you it became difficult to focus on anything else. Aaron’s hands gripped your hips in a bruising hold as he pulled you back to meet his thrusts, the angle he was fucking you in sending him deeper into you than you could have ever possibly imagined.

Positive you were going to chip the wood of the desk underneath you as you clawed it in pleasure, you snaked one hand underneath you and began rubbing circles on your clit. Almost instantly you were coming again, your pussy squeezing his cock as you moaned your release. Aaron let out a groan as he felt you come around him, his hips slamming into you a few more times before he too came undone.

“Merry Christmas,” He whispered as he leaned over you and pressed a kiss to the nape of your neck before slowly sliding out of you, pulling you up with him so you were standing.

As Aaron took care of the used condom and tucked himself back into his pants, you avoided his eyes and quickly replaced your bra and sweater. When you finally turned back to him, Aaron grabbed your hand and pulled you closer to him with a little grin, lifting your chin slightly and pressing a soft kiss to your lips. You melted into him, wrapping your arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply. All at once, you were hit with a startling realization that threatened to knock the wind out of you. You were unconditionally and madly in love with this man, and for once you had a glimmer of hope that perhaps he felt the same way.

“Oh my god,” The two of you broke apart and whipped around to look at the doorway where Penelope and Morgan now stood.

“You know, baby girl, I think we just interrupted something,” Morgan grinned, pulling a wide-eyed Penelope out of the room with him. Aaron sighed running a hand down his face.

“I’m sorry,” He said quietly. “I’ll talk to them, tell them not to say anything. They only saw a kiss.”

“Aaron, you don’t –” The sound of his ringtone cut you off.

“Look, you shouldn’t have to pay for my mistake.” The word ‘mistake’ was like a slap to your face. “I have to take this.” He had the grace to look apologetic as he glanced at you while picking up the call and leaving the room. “Hey, Haley, what’s the problem?” You heard him say distantly as he walked further down the hallway, away from you.

The rest of the evening passed by you in a blur. Conversations and people fading to black as Aaron’s words repeated over and over in your head. A mistake, that’s all you were to him when he was everything to you. He’d slipped away sometime after you finally left Rossi’s office; you’d heard Rossi talking with Spencer and say that Aaron had told him he had to leave. You didn’t really care at that point.

After that party, you made it a point to not be so attached to Aaron Hotchner. Clearly, he didn’t feel the same way about you and forcing yourself to continue down that road was only going to lead to more pain for you. He must have noticed that you were keeping a distance from him, you thought you’d seen him try to talk to you a few times, but you’d walked away from him before he could say anything about your tryst at the Christmas party. You were miserable. So entirely miserable. It felt like you had lost a part of yourself, you were so used to Aaron just being there, being a part of your day, that losing him was torture. He seemed to be stressed more often than not these days and there were so many days when you wanted to ask him if he was alright, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. Now that you knew what it was like to have him, to actually imagine what it could be like to be loved by him, you couldn’t just go back to pining for a man who had no idea what you were feeling.

Now, almost two months later, you were surrounded by a gross amount of pink and red hearts as Penelope decorated the bullpen for the holiday. Aaron told her she could only have her decorations up on the actual day. On a normal year, Valentine’s day was a frightful nuisance, but two months after the man you were in love with called sleeping with you a mistake the very last thing you wanted to do was celebrate romance and love. Aaron was in his office scowling down at a report on his desk. Again, you felt a pang of sadness as you watched him. A few months ago you would have had no problem simply walking up into his office and dropping on his couch to gripe about Penelope’s choice of decorating. Now though, all you could do was flick your eyes away from him when he glanced out the window at you.

“Right, (y/n)?” Penelope asked, snapping you out of the daze you were in. You hadn’t heard a word she’d said.

“What? Sorry, I was out of it.” Penelope grinned, looking from you to Aaron’s window.

“Darlin’, I don’t mean to tell you your business, but if the two of you don’t cut through the sexual tension that’s been building since you kissed at Christmas then we’re gonna have a pretty long spring.”

“I-I-” You stuttered out.

“Oh, and don’t even try me with that face, honey,” Penelope laughed. “I know what I saw in the study of David Rossi’s mansion, and it had nothin’ to do with a candlestick.”

“Pen,” You started. “Hotch and I aren’t – we don’t – it’s not like that.”

“I don’t believe it for a second, (y/n),” She shook her head, bustling around your chair and taping a big red heart to the back of your chair. “I know what I saw, no one, I mean _no one_ , could fake that kind of heat.”

“All you saw was a kiss, Penelope,” You snapped, standing up and gathering your files and your courage. “A drunken kiss. It was a mistake.”

You shoved your files in your bag and slid your coat on so you could leave. Your breath caught in your throat as you turned to apologize to Penelope for being short with her, Aaron stood on the balcony looking over the bullpen, his eyes burning into you. Shoving down every urge you had to run into his arms and kiss him until your lips were raw and burning, you forced yourself to look away from him and kiss Penelope on the cheek. She made you promise that you would go to lunch with her tomorrow, barring any romantic Valentine’s day miracles, which you assured her would never happen.

The miserable emptiness that had settled over you as you walked out of the bullpen and headed for your car only worsened on the drive back to your apartment. You had bullied yourself the whole drive home and nearly burst into tears after stopping at the liquor store and having the cashier ask if it was a lonely Valentine’s night for you. It was, of course, but he didn’t need to know that. Your empty apartment did nothing to improve your mood, so you decided to light some candles and set a cozy mood while you cooked your dinner.

An hour or so later, when you were about halfway through with the frozen pizza you’d made, a loud knock sounded on your door. Confused, as no one had buzzed your apartment, you abandoned the pizza and went to answer the mysterious knock. A glance through the peephole and you were nearly knocked to your knees; Aaron Hotchner stood nervously before your door, flowers in hand.

“Aaron,” You said as you opened the door. “Come in.” He did, glancing around your apartment as he did so. You realized then that he’d never been inside your home, strange considering how much time you’d spent together.

“You left before I could give these to you.” Aaron said quietly, handing the bouquet of lilies over to you, the small card tied to the stems read ‘Be Mine’. Your heart felt like it might burst out of your chest at the look on his face, a small nervous smile that showed his brilliant dimples, hope in his eyes.

“Lilies,” You took the beautiful, white flowers, bringing them close to your nose. “Lilies are my-”

“Your favorite flower,” He finished for you, watching you lay them down on the table. “You told Garcia they reminded you of your mom.” Tears sparked in your eyes at the thought of this man not only remembering your favorite flowers but also why they were special to you.

“You just came to bring me flowers?” Silently begging him to say no.

“No,” You held your breath. “(Y/n), I know you’ve been avoiding me you’ve barely looked at me since Christmas, and I need you to stop. I need you to talk to me, to laugh with me, and at me, I need you.”

“What?” Your voice was small, eyes widening as he stepped closer to you and gently held your hand with his own.

“The past two months have been nothing short of miserable,” Aaron said. “I haven’t slept, I can’t eat, the only thing I can think about, the only thing I want, is you.” You literally couldn’t breathe; his words stole any kind of breath you might have had.

“But,” You said, unable to hold back your tears at this point as they slipped down your cheeks. “You said it was a mistake, us being together on Christmas, you regretted it.”

“(Y/n), the only mistake I made that night was making you think I didn’t want you. I try not to regret things in my life, but not pulling you into my arms and telling you how in love with you I am? That is the biggest mistake of my fucking life.”

“You love me?” He smiled down at you, taking your face in his hand and tilting it up to his. The kiss he brushed against your lips was sweet and soft.

“So much I think it may kill me,” He murmured against your lips, wiping a tear away with his thumb.

“I love you, Aaron,” You said, kissing him more forcefully.

“Will you be my Valentine?”

“Only if you’re mine.” Aaron clung to you, kissing every inch of exposed skin that he had access to.

You stopped, only for a moment, to text Penelope. Despite telling her that you wouldn’t be able to make lunch tomorrow, she sent only a wink emoji, drawing her own conclusions about the Valentine’s miracle that had taken place.

That night, after you and Aaron had made love over and over, you watched Aaron sleep so peacefully next to you, finally resting. You began to think that maybe Valentine’s day wasn’t so bad after all as you let him pull you in closer, settling in for a long night with the man you loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to meld some good ole fashioned smut and angst along with some nice fluff to fuel your Valentine's day. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
